Star Ocean
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: Being called as a failure since her childhood time made her lack of confidence in her own self. But after meeting with him, she can't stop but wanting to be better for him. But what she will do when there is also another person who cares about her?
1. Recollection of the Past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Starry Sky. If I do, surely I already made those cool guys belong only to me.

**Warnings: **This contains an OC so don't read it if you don't like it. Slightly AU! There will be some changes in the storyline unlike the game and the anime. After all, this story made based from my wild imagination after playing the Spring part. Slightly OOC probably, it bound to happen eventually but I will try to not make it severe. Unbeta, so bear with all the mistakes and grammar error I probably made. Also, thank you to Seseorang too lazy to log in for pointing out my mistake. Please read the authoress' note at the bottom of the story because I usually write some important things in there about the story.

"..." for memories in Italics

'…' thought in Italics

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><strong>-Star Ocean-<strong>

** -Recollection of the Past-**

* * *

><p><em>You can't run away from the past,<em>

_Because it will haunt you down_

_But you also can't live in the past,_

_Because you live for the present _

_ That's why, keep moving forward and live without any regrets... _

* * *

><p><em>'You are a disappointment...'<em>

Those words keep echoing within her mind lately. And no matter how many times she tried to blocked it off her mind, it will come back again. She'd been trying to go to sleep, but she still couldn't fall into the slumber her body needed as her mind keep echoing the same words over and over within her head. It was like a curse to her, something that she can't remove no matter how badly she wants it to be gone.

She sighed heavily as she leaned her head against her car window, her mind drifted off to the conversation she had with her parents some days ago. Her parents were surprised when they heard her decision to move out of her house to stay at the dorm near her new school. They even asked her to reconsider her decision but she had been determined to leave that house.

After all, she had enough with those looks and whispers she keeps getting inside that house. She can't stand it anymore. Those looks and whispers those people give to her, was suffocating her slowly. Besides, she still not ready to face her parents' disappointment over her. Although they never show it to her, still she can't stop but thinking that they must be also disappointed too in her.

She was a failure after all. Being born in a family like hers without the ability that family was known for was a sin. At least, that was what those people think about her. Somehow, the thought of their sneering face only worsen her already bad mood. It wasn't her parents' fault that she was born with the lack of culinary skill their family always proud of, but even though all of them know that; it still doesn't stop them from talking bad things about her parents.

Even though her parents say nothing about it, it hurts her to know that they belittle her parents just because of her. It's not like she hasn't tried to be better on it before, but the last time she tried it; it ended up in disaster. And since that time, she was afraid to give it another chance. Besides, if it wasn't for that little boy, who saved her from the embarrassment, surely she will face the humiliation from all of her cousins, aunts and uncles. That boy was so kind to her despite the fact that they barely know each other, that boy had been willing to stand up for her. And for that she was so grateful to him. It was a shame that she doesn't even know what his name is.

'_If only I knew his name…'_ she sighed inwardly.

"Ojou-sama? We're here," The sound of her driver snapped her out of her reverie.

The young woman opened the car's door slowly, as her eyes looked around the building where she will spend her high school years in. A small smile appeared on her face once her eyes caught the sight of her soon to be school. She can't wait to spend her days in here. It will be a new start for her, where there will be no one who will look at her with pity in their eyes or whispering things about her behind her back. And she will make sure that she won't do any mistakes again in here.

* * *

><p>"It's a pleasure for having one more female students studying in this school this year. Everyone has been waiting for your arrival," The older man in front of her said happily as they strolled down the corridors towards her soon to be class.<p>

"Uhm...why everyone is waiting for me?" She asked, her head tilted to the side at the other's statement.

The man who walks right in front of her was good-looking. And even though he was a teacher, he doesn't look old at all. In fact, if she doesn't know any better, she can say that he is a student too like her.

"Well, you do know that formerly this school was only for male students, right? So there are only a few female students around here. And you are one of them," The man said sheepishly.

"Is that mean I will be the only female in the class later?" Her voice quivered a bit, the only sign which show her nervousness over the whole thing.

"Huh? Oh! No! You won't be the only one! There are two other female students in the class aside from you," Her homeroom teacher said quickly, noticing the distressed look on her face.

"It's a relief, then. Because, I don't know what to do if I was the only one..." She muttered.

"Just be yourself, I'm sure everyone will accept you for who you are." He reassured.

"But-"

"Don't worry, they will behave themselves. Besides if you have any problems, you can always tell me about it. I'm your teacher after all." He grinned widely.

"Uh, thank you-..." She trailed off, not catching her soon to be homeroom teacher's name.

"Naoshi-sensei! My name is Haruki Naoshi. But just call me Naoshi-sensei, okay?"

"O-...okay, Naoshi-sensei."

It wasn't long before they reached the class as Naoshi-sensei keep filling her with all the things she should know about the school. She can feel her heart beats quicker with each minutes pass by. She's not sure how her new classmates are going to react when they know her name. Will they recognize it? Or will they not? And if they recognize it, will they give her that same look she often see in her family's face or not?

It wasn't a secret that she's prefer that they don't recognize her name, still there are some chances for them to know it. And there is nothing she can do about it. After all, it wasn't something new for her if people recognize her name after they heard it once. Having a well-known family like hers, it was a routine if some strangers suddenly asked her to give them her family's autograph. Besides, some of her cousins were really famous. Though, it never stops her from hoping that people won't recognize her name.

"Mochizuki-san?" The worried voice of her homeroom teacher brought her out of her thought as she turns her head to the side.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what is it?"

"Are you okay, Mochizuki-san? You look a little pale," Naoshi-sensei asked, as he looks worriedly at her.

"Uh-oh, yeah...I-...I'm fine," She said quickly, trying her best to reassure her new teacher.

"Then, let's greet your new friends!" He smiled happily as his hand reached for the door.

Fear and anxiety bubbling in her heart as she looks anxiously at the soon to be opened door, but before Naoshi-sensei could even open the door; someone called out his name, startled the two of them.

"Chibi-sensei!" A young man with purple hair called out, his hand waving excitedly at her homeroom teacher.

"Amaha! How many times I told you to not wander around the school in the middle of the class?" Naoshi-sensei scolded the young man lightly, though his voice sounded more amused than angry.

"But it's boring in there, Chibi-sensei." The male student pouted.

"I told you to call me Naoshi-sensei! It's not Chibi-sensei! Your class is having Mizushima right now, isn't it? I don't want to face his wrath for your behavior," Naoshi-sensei sighed heavily.

"Anyway, can I see Tsukiko-senpai? Nui Nui told me to give her this document yesterday but I forgot about it, nu." He said sheepishly as he grinned.

"I wonder why again Shiranui chose you as the treasurer of the student council... Just wait in here, I will ask her to come out and see you."

"Thanks a lot, Chibi-sensei."

"Yeah, yeah. Just stay here and don't do anything. I'm sorry, Mochizuki-san but could you wait in here for a bit? I will let you know if it's the right time for you to step inside the class," Naoshi-sensei looked at her apologetically.

"Ah, it's okay. I will wait in here," She said quickly, feeling relief for not going inside the class so soon.

"Ah, then Amaha here will keep you company. Just tell me if he bothers you, okay?" Naoshi-sensei grinned before he walks inside the class, ignoring the whine from the purple haired student.

Once Naoshi-sensei left, she could feel the tense atmosphere between her and the purple haired young man as neither of them wants to break it. Gathering all the courage she has within herself, the young woman turns around as she extends her hand out to him.

"Ni-...nice to meet you! I-...I'm Mochizuki Megumi. What's your name?" She stuttered, she can feel her face getting hot with each minutes pass by.

"Amaha Tsubasa, nu." He answered, shaking Megumi's hand lightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Amaha-kun."

But before he could even reply her sentence, the sounds of her name being called snapped her attention back towards the slightly opened door in front of her. She gives a small smile at the young man beside her before she walks inside the class. Somehow, talking with the purple haired students had made her calmer than before. She makes a mental note to thank the other later if they meet again later.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note:<strong> So, this is my first attempt on writing a story of Starry Sky. I hope it was good enough for you. Anyway, this story will be about KanataxOC with a slight TsubasaxOC in it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will up since I will be so busy with my life soon, so I probably will take a longer time to update it. Don't worry; I will make sure to tell you if I decided to put this story in temporary HIATUS.

Well, I had tried my best to make sure that the characters aren't OOC. But do forgive me if I happen to do it unconsciously after all, I haven't played the Summer, Autumn and Winter yet. That's why, my knowledge over it was limited. And I haven't finished watching the anime too, so yeah...my knowledge is really limited. I do try to see some information from _Wikipedia_ though, but well I'm sorry if I still lack of some things. I tried to make this story based from what I think can happen and make the characters based from what I think about their personality after watching the anime (even though I haven't finished it).

Lastly, please give me your review; it'll help me a lot to improve and to know what you think about this story. And no flame please because I'm still an amateur and I know I need a long way to improve.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> _Adjusting_

Her eyes immediately rested on the only young woman in the class. Despite what Naoshi-sensei had told to her, she can only see one female student in class.

'_I wonder where the other female student is...'_ She thought inwardly.


	2. Adjusting

**Seseorang too lazy to log in:** Thank you for your lovely review. Your review really make me happy especially since it was the first review for this story of mine. I'm so glad that this story of mine manage to make you excited. And I hope this story can live up to your expectation. I will try my best to not disappoint you. :D

Also, thank you for your correction in the last chapter. That really helps me a lot. Because of you, I manage to fix my mistakes so thank you so much. Anyway, I hope this chapter can satisfy you as well. Have a nice day~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Starry Sky. If I do, surely I already made those cool guys belong only to me.

**Warnings: **This contains lots of OCs, I'll only focus on one OC though but don't read it if you don't like it. Slightly AU! There will be some changes in the storyline unlike the game and the anime. After all, this story made based from my wild imagination after playing the Spring part. Slightly OOC probably, it bound to happen eventually but I will try to not make it severe. Unbeta, so bear with all the mistakes and grammar error I probably made. Also, thank you to Seseorang too lazy to log in for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter. Please read the authoress' note at the bottom of the story because I usually write some important things in there about the story.

"..." for memories in Italics

'…' thought in Italics

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><strong>-Adjusting-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The worst solitude is to be destitute of sincere friendship...<em>

* * *

><p>Her eyes immediately rested on the only young woman in the class. Despite what Naoshi-sensei had told to her, she can only see one female student in class.<p>

'_I wonder where the other female student is...'_ She thought inwardly.

She can feel every gaze which she got from all the students in the class. Somehow feeling their gaze on her started to terrify her because even though she knows that they were just curious about her, still their stares were really made her nervous. As if feeling her turmoil, Naoshi-sensei snapped the class' attention away from her.

"Now, don't make her scared." reprimanded the young teacher lightly. Her homeroom teacher then turns to her, giving her an encouraging smile.

Somehow, seeing the smile on his face manage to calm her down as she smiled back at the young teacher. "My name is Mochizuki Megumi. Nice to meet you. Please take care of me," She said quickly, without stuttering.

"Well, then you can go and sit beside Yahisa. She can help you if you need something," Naoshi-sensei said as the only female student in the class waved her hand at me lightly.

"O-...Okay," She nodded slowly, starting to walk to the empty seat beside the Yahisa girl.

"Now, everyone please behave yourselves and treat her kindly since this is her first day. I don't want to hear that any of you scared her to death,"

The chorus of 'yes' can be heard from all the students as they start to prepare for their first lesson. Once the class' attention returned to the front of the class, Megumi sighed in relief. She will never get used to with being the center of the attention even if it's coming from all students in the class. A soft tug on her sleeve, snapped her out of her thought as her eyes turn to look at the person who had interrupted her.

The female student who sits right beside her was cute with her long brown hair which reached her waist and a pair of hazel eyes which glowed warmly. Overall, Megumi can't stop but feel so ordinary beside her.

"Hi, I'm Yahisa Tsukiko. It's nice to meet you, Mochizuki-san." The female student beside her smiled warmly, once again snapping her out of her reverie.

"Ah! Yes! Uhm-...it's nice to meet you too, Yahisa-san."

"Nah, just call me Tsukiko. Can I call you, Megu-chan? There are not many female students in this school, so it will be great if we can be friend." The brown haired young woman waved her hand dismissively.

"It's fine, I don't mind. Do you know how many female students in this school at the moment, Tsukiko?" Megumi asked curiously, as she starts to feel comfortable with the girl beside her .

"Hmm... as far as I know, there are only six female students in here including me and you. Though, this class has the most of it." She answered, a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"Six? Oh, and Naoshi-sensei told me that there is another female students aside from you, but I don't see any other girls besides you." It's not like she doesn't trust her homeroom teacher, but she was so curious about the other female since she haven't seen the girl.

"Ah, you mean Nadeshiko-chan? Yes, she also the part of this class. Nadeshiko-chan has a delicate body so she often miss class like this. She comes to school everyday, but she spends half of her time in the nurse's office. We can see her later if you want. Also, I can introduce you to the others too!" Tsukiko offered, the young woman looks so enthusiastic at the prospect of introducing Megumi to her other friends.

"I'd like that." Somehow the smile on her new friend's face was contagious that Megumi can't help but smiled too.

_'Maybe this time... everything is going to be okay...' _

* * *

><p>Once the bell which signed the end of the class rings, the whole class cheered as the students have felt bored with their lesson. It wasn't long before the cheers turned into groans once their teacher gave them an assignment which they have to turn on the next day. Megumi was putting her books back inside her bag when Tsukiko called out to her.<p>

Her new friend had stood from her seat and was standing in front of the class with two guys who look at her curiously. She was sure that the guys were also their classmates though she doesn't know what's their name are. Not wanting to disappoint her new friend, Megumi stood up from her seat and approached them. Megumi doesn't notice it before but once she got closer to them, she can't stop but to notice that the two male students were good-looking.

_'I wonder if there is a guy in this school who isn't good-looking. I mean, what is it with this school and its students who looks so handsome and pretty?'_ She groaned inwardly.

The guy who stands at Tsukiko's right side has a short wild silver white hair with a pair of lime green eyes, which look curiously at her. Somehow this guy gives her an impression of a brash and impulsive person. On the other hand, the other guy who stands at Tsukiko's left side was a young man with short brown hair, his sapphire blue eyes looked warmly at her. He gives out a serene aura which seems to surrounds him.

"Megu-chan, these are my childhood friends, Kanata and Suzuya. Guys, this is Mochizuki Megumi, I'm sure you still remember her from this morning." Tsukiko said happily.

"It's nice to meet you, Mochizuki-san. I'm Tohzuki Suzuya, I hope we can be a good friend. Everyone was so eager to see what kind of person you are and I'm sure they were so happy to finally able to see you," The young man named Suzuya smiled.

"Ah, yes. Nice to meet you too, Tohzuki-kun." She bowed politely.

"I'm Nanami Kanata. Nice to meet you!" The other guy piped in cheerfully.

"Yea-...uhm, nice to meet you too." Megumi nods her head in affirmation.

"So, Megu-chan, we're going to eat at the rooftop garden. Do you want to come with us?" Tsukiko offered, looking hopefully at her.

It was obvious the other girl wants her to come along if the look on her face was any indication. Sighing inwardly, she nods her head slowly. It won't be bad to spend her time with them, besides it's not like Megumi has other plan either.

"Great! You can even have a taste of Suzuya's cooking! He's a great cook!" Tsukiko beamed.

The mention of handmade cooking interest her as Megumi looks curiously at the brown haired student. "You can cook, Tohzuki-kun?"

"Yes, I do. Why?" The brown haired student answered, his eyes looking confusedly at her.

"Eh? No, I'm just curious." She said quickly, scratching the back of her head lightly.

She can't let them know about that _thing_ yet. Who knows how they will react to her once they found out? For now, she was content enough with just being an ordinary girl with no important role. Besides, she prefers them not knowing anything about her past; that way, she knows that they were being sincere when they decided to become her friend.

They made their way to the rooftop garden together while Tsukiko keeps the conversation between all of them. The brown haired girl seems to know that Megumi was still feeling a bit shy as she hasn't know the others closely, yet Tsukiko doesn't seem to mind a bit for being the one who starts the conversation between them. When they finally reached the door to the rooftop garden, Megumi can feel her breath hitched at the sight in front of her.

The sun rays was shining brightly, giving the entire area an ethereal glow. "It's so beautiful..." She whispered unconsciously. She gasped once the words escaped her lips, completely unaware that she had just said it out loud.

"Isn't it? It really looks beautiful around here everyday." replied Nanami-kun happily, his lime green eyes lightened at the sight. The look on his face was one of joy which make him looked more handsome albeit in childish way.

Megumi was stunned to see the look on his face until she forgot to reply him. After all, it was so rare to see that kind of look in her world where everyone was always giving her scowl and sneer. It's as if, Nanami Kanata was a person who still untouched by the ugliness of the world. The worried voice of Tsukiko snapped her out of her musing as she quickly turns at her friend.

"Megu-chan, you okay? You look dazed..." Tsukiko asked hesitantly.

"Uh-ah! I'm fine just a little surprised. Hahaha..." She chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh well, let's get started before the food gets too cold." Tohzuki-kun had started opened the bentos he made as Nanami-kun looks excitedly at it.

"Tsukiko-senpai!" The voice belonged to Amaha Tsubasa called out as the purple haired teen waved his hand enthusiastically at Tsukiko.

"Tsubasa-kun! Is there something that you need?" Tsukiko replied quickly, surprise evident on her voice as she looks at the purple haired teen inquiringly.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your break time, senpai but Nui Nui was looking for you." The purple haired teen panted lightly as he tries to catch his breath.

"Kazuki-kaichou? Okay then, I will see him. Thank you for informing me, Tsubasa-kun." Tsukiko smiled at the purple haired teen, patting the other's head lightly.

"I will save your portion, Tsukiko." Tohzuki-kun smiled understandingly.

Tsukiko smiles at the brown haired student in gratitude before she turns to look at Megumi apologetically. "I'm sorry, Megu-chan but I guess I can't accompany you to eat lunch together."

Megumi waved her hand dismissively as she smiled reassuringly at her new friend, "It's okay, Tsukiko. We can eat together tomorrow."

"Hn. Just eat with Suzuya and Kanata now. They won't mind having you to eat with them. I will see all of you in the class later," Tsukiko said before she walked away with Amaha Tsubasa, leaving Megumi alone with the two male students.

"That was fast," Nanami-kun muttered.

"She always fast when she knows someone needs her helps," Tohzuki-kun added, picking the octopus sausage with his chopsticks.

"Who is Nui Nui?" Megumi asked, feeling the curiosity within her heart bubbling up at the name.

"Amaha-kun must be referring to Kazuki-kaichou. He is the President of the Student Council where Tsukiko works as the secretary," answered Tohzuki-kun calmly.

"Eh? Tsukiko is in the Student Council? She must be so smart then," Amazement filled her voice as she looks surprised at the answer she was given.

"Hn. Tsukiko is in the Student Council since the first year. Also, she joined with the Archery Club too." Nanami-kun continued while chewing his food slowly.

Megumi was stunned at the fact that her new friend was a multi-talented person. It was so amazing that one person can handle a lot of position in the same time. No wonder that Naoshi-sensei seems so proud on his class. If you have a student like Tsukiko in your class, surely every teacher will be so happy. Somehow, Megumi can't stop but wondering about the other female students. Are they also amazing like Tsukiko? If they are, then she will be the only ordinary one out of them.

"Oh, speaking of which...what club are you going to join with, Mochizuki-chan?" Tohzuki's voice snapped her out of her thought as Megumi quickly focused her attention back at her friends.

"Eh, club? I haven't thought about it... Do I have to decide it quickly? I mean, I haven't thought about it yet. And I don't want to rush it because I want to take a look at every club in this school which is available," Her lilac eyes look up at the blue sky wistfully.

"Just take your time. I think you will be given a week to decide what club do you want to join before you told Naoshi-sensei about it. Go and look around to find the one you want to," Tohzuki-kun answered kindly.

"Hu-nn. Thank you, Tohzuki-kun." She smiled warmly at the brown haired student.

"What's your interest anyway?" Nanami-kun asked after some moments.

"Eh?"

"Your interest. What do you like to do in your free time?" He said once again, repeating his question.

"Hmm...I guess I always like to watch the stars or taking a photo, perhaps? I don't know. I'm not so sure about it myself..." She trailed off hesitantly.

"Huh? You don't know what you like to do?" Nanami-kun looks at me confusedly.

"I think so. But don't worry, I will probably find it after I look around for the right club!" She said quickly, not wanting to worry her friends over trivial thing.

"If you say so. Just tell me if you need someone to accompany you, I and Suzuya won't mind helping you!" Nanami-kun said enthusiastically, giving the female student his bright smile.

"Thank you, Nanami-kun. Tohzuki-kun," Megumi smiled in gratitude, feeling so happy that she can finally has a friend who really cares about her.

* * *

><p>"So, we are going to meet with Nadeshiko-san?" She asked, her eyes look inquiringly at Tsukiko.<p>

Her friend had insisted that they see Asahina Nadeshiko before the school ends today. Though, Megumi doesn't mind to see another new friend again; still she doesn't want to bother the other girl if what Tsukiko had told to her about the other's condition was true. After all, if Nadeshiko was really delicate like what Tsukiko had said then the young woman must need a lot of rest and with them going to see her like this will likely disturbed the said rest. And Megumi doesn't want to disturb the other's if Nadeshiko was resting.

Megumi was too busy with her own mind until she doesn't realize that they have reached the nurse's office. Tsukiko slides the door slowly, startling the occupants inside the room. There inside the nurse's office were Naoshi-sensei and another teacher who Megumi presume was the doctor and lastly, a female student with a long wavy honey-colored hair.

"Yahisa? Is there something that you need?" Naoshi-sensei asked, sounded surprised at the sight of them.

"Eh? Naoshi-sensei? Ah, no. I just want to see Nadeshiko-chan." Tsukiko shakes her head lightly as she tries to reassure their homeroom teacher.

"How about your friend? Is she okay? She looks like as if she has gone to heaven," The doctor pointed out.

Megumi was gaping as her eyes widened in disbelief. The young woman on the bed was so delicate like what Tsukiko had told her. In fact, she looks so fragile as if she can break anytime; still it doesn't change the fact that the girl was pretty. She never seen a beautiful delicate girl like that girl before and to see it directly like this, Megumi was shocked.

The girl, albeit delicate look so pretty like a doll. She even given Megumi a warm feeling just from looking at her. "Megu-chan? Are-...are you okay?" Tsukiko asked hesitantly, fearing her friend's sudden silence.

"Uh-hn. Uhm...what's your name?" Megumi nodded her head slowly, not trusting her mouth to answer as she was too captivate with the girl on the bed. Megumi's lilac eyes look at the girl curiously, and if anyone looks closely enough; they can see a sparkle in her eyes.

"Ah...I'm-...I'm Asahina Nadeshiko. You must be Mochizuki-san. Uhm...uh-...Naoshi-sensei had told me about you. It's-...it's nice to finally meet you, Moc-...Mochizuki-san..." The wavy haired girl stuttered, looking timidly at her.

"So cute! Can you be my little sister, Asahina-san? You looks a lot like my doll at my home," Suddenly Megumi squealed, startling all the occupants in the nurse's office as they look at her with bewildered look on their face. After all, who will thought that the silent and calm Megumi can be so hyper like this?

Megumi was too busy looking at Nadeshiko that she doesn't notice the horrified look which Naoshi-sensei had and the bewildered look on the other's face. It wasn't until Tsukiko called out to her did Magumi realize that they weren't alone.

"Uhm...Megu-chan, can you please calm down? I think you scared Nadeshiko-chan..." Tsukiko said slowly as she pointed at the look on Nadeshiko's face.

"Oh! Ah! I'm sorry!" Megumi bowed quickly, snapping out of her dreamland.

_'Ah...so embarrassing...how can I lost my control like that...Usually that side of me never showed itself but-...she was so cute... I can't help it...'_ She groaned inwardly while squealing at the same time.

"It-...It's okay, Mochizuki-san. You just surprise me..." Nadeshiko replied weakly.

"Mochizuki-san, can you please explain what had happened?" Naoshi-sensei asked.

"Ah...actually, I'm-...uh...I have a weakness with cute things...especially dolls..." She muttered, her face blushing red like tomato as she finally tell them.

"Huh?"

"You-...you have a weakness on cute things, Megu-chan?" Tsukiko repeated tentatively.

Megumi only nods her head in affirmation. She doesn't trust herself to answer that if she doesn't want to embarrass herself more than she already is. After all, she knows it wasn't her nature to act like that all of sudden. And to think that the first impression she gave to Asahina Nadeshiko was something like this, Megumi can't stop but wanting to bury herself.

_'Ugh...I'm so doomed...'_ She whined inwardly.

"Pfft-...Nuhahahahaha... That was new! You really are cute, Mochi Mochi." The sounds of Amaha Tsubasa's laughter startled all of them as they turn to see the purple haired teen standing behind Tsukiko and Megumi.

"Amaha! Don't laugh like that!" Naoshi-sensei reprimanded the purple haired teen, though there's a glint of amusement too in his eyes as if he is trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Fufufu, I think Tsubasa-kun is right, Megu-chan. You really are cute," Tsukiko chuckled alongside Amaha-kun.

Megumi doesn't know what to say. She doesn't expect them to accept it like this, still it was better than what she had thought. Somehow, the knowledge that they don't think weird on her because of this was calming her.

_'And to think that Amaha-kun will say that I was cute because of that thing...'_ Somehow, Megumi can feel her heart starts to beat faster at what Amaha Tsubasa had said. It seems like her day in this school will bring her a lot of surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note:<strong> That was the end of the chapter two. I hope it was good enough for you. Anyway, like what I had said before, this story will be about KanataxOC with a slight TsubasaxOC in it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will up since I will be so busy with my life soon, so I probably will take a longer time to update it. Don't worry; I will make sure to tell you if I decided to put this story in temporary HIATUS.

Well, I had tried my best to make sure that the characters aren't OOC. But do forgive me if I happen to do it unconsciously after all, I haven't played the Summer, Autumn and Winter yet. That's why, my knowledge over it was limited. And I haven't finished watching the anime too, so yeah...my knowledge is really limited. Do tell me if there are some things on this story which need to be fixed, I will gladly accept the correction and fix it immediately. After all, I still need a long way to go.

Anyway, this chapter is about how Megumi spends her first day at school and how her relationship with the others are. So there is still no romance in it. Please be patient about it, since I don't want to rush it yet. Oh and one thing again, Tsukiko will be with Suzuya in this story of mine so don't be surprise if you see them together later.

Lastly, please give me your review; it'll help me a lot to improve and to know what you think about this story. And no flame please because I'm still an amateur and I know I need a long way to improve.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> _Knowing More About You_

She can't stop but feeling curious about him. He was so unique and different than the boys she used to know. And somehow, whenever she was close to him, she can't stop but feels comforted by his presence. Besides, he never stops to surprise her with his behavior and unexpected experiments and inventions.

Really, she wants to know more and more about him.


End file.
